18 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5448 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5448); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5449 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5449); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 7 Jabłka; serial przygodowy TVP 08:55 Budzik - Myj ząbki 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:45 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 12- Gryzonie; program dla dzieci 10:00 Kacper - Bębenek Arnolda, odc. 22 (Arnold’s Drum); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 10:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Papierowe łódki, odc. 12 (The boat pond, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:35 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek przygotowuje posiłek, odc. 103 (Horrid Henry Cooks a Meal); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:50 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Mistrzowie wśród zwierząt - odc. 1 (Steve Leonard's Extreme Animals); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 2094 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2212; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5450 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5450); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5451 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5451); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2095 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2213; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pożeracz tęczy, odc. 22 (Noddy & The Rainbow Robber); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 12/13 - Przełom - txt.str.777; serial TVP 21:25 Operacja Życie - 10; cykl dokumentalny 22:05 Na własne oczy - Lotnicy kosmonauci; film dokumentalny 23:10 Gdzie jest moja córka? (Like Mother, Like Daughter) - txt.str.777 88'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Kopignaty - Wieczny ogień, odc. 3/6 (Bone Kickers, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 5/12; serial TVP 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Tak czy nie? - odc. 6/12; serial TVP 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 MASH - odc. 230 (MASH (s. X, ep. G08 The Birthday Girls)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 24; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 177 Złote gody 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Anna Rogowska 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:40 Familiada - odc. 1838 Wydanie Specjalne; teleturniej 12:25 Szansa na Sukces - Rudi Schuberth i Wały Jagielońskie 13:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 28/65 Wszystkie stworzenia, wspaniałe i mniej wspaniałe (Moonlighting ep. All Creatures Great And Not So Great); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 592 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 836; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 29 seria III "oddział do zadań specjalnych" - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/66; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 October road - odc. 12/19 (October Road, ep. 12); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 52 (251) Kulturalny wieczór; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 593 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 23 "Powrót" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 24 "W szponach konsumpcji" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 21:50 Kino na maksa - Pod presją (Juror, The) - txt.str.777 113'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1996) 24:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 11/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 911); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 00:50 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 124 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 5 to 9); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:50 Dziwne losy pułkownika Jin Xinga (Colonel Jing Xing: A unigue des); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 02:55 Kolumbowie - odc. 1/5 - Śmierć po raz pierwszy; serial TVP 04:00 Wieża 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17.00 Sportowa środa: I-ligowy magazyn piłkarski 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie 17.45 Magazyn reporterów TVP Katowice 18.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy? TVP Katowice zaprasza 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 Siła dialogu 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Rafał Wojaczek, którego nie było; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:58 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:18 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:09 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 05:11 Myślenie dozwolone odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (33) - serial animowany 08.00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (11) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (11) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (219) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (56) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (302) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (303) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (52) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (179) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (75) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (57) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (304) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (176) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (53) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (364) - serial komediowy 20.30 Króliczek - komedia, USA 2008 22.30 Sztuki walki: KSW 16 news (12) 22.35 Wieczór kawalerski 2: Ostatnie kuszenie - komedia, USA 2008 00.45 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (27, 28) - serial komediowy 01.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (47) 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (95) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (23, 24) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 4 (12) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (96) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 23.10 Bagno - horror, Kanada 2006 01.00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:45 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:10 Zbuntowani - odc. 19, Meksyk 2006 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 183, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 159, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 159, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 180, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 65 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 160, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 181, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 39, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 40, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 160, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 20:35 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska 22:40 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - ceremonia dekoracji 23:00 Obcy 3 - horror sf, USA 1992 1:20 Bone Snatcher - horror, Kanada, RPA, Wielka Brytania 2003 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:35 VIP - program kulturalny 4:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda dziewiąta czyli nieprawdopodobny rozwój akcji doprowadzony do niespodziewanego finału; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Urszula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Faszerowany mostek; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 365; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 13; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 821; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 173* Powrót Barbary; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Blondynka - odc. 8/13* - Noc szczurołapa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Jerzego Bończaka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 T. Love - Prymityw; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Zegar z kukułką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. I (.) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezerdy, Wiktor Zborowski, Jacek Sas - Uhrynowski, Robert Koltai, Anna Gornostaj, Kalina Jędrusik, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Wojciech Pokora; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 3. Ojczyzna; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Pielgrzym Miłości - odc. 4. Modlitwa; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 42. KFPP Opole 2005 - Wielkie, większe, największe - 80 lat Polskiego Radia - cz.2; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Jestem z Montreuil; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 32; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Zegar z kukułką; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 365; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### 04:55 Sukces - odc. 15/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Sukces - odc. 16/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.30 Short Świat w pigułce 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Carramba 07.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.25 Życie po śmieciach 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Muzyczny Poranek 12.05 Zakazana namiętność (6) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Carramba 16.15 Informator Miejski: Rybnik 16.30 Zakazana namiętność (7) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Muzyczne smaki 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 21.00 Prekursorzy 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Carramba 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Pamiętnik Czerwonego Pantofelka 23.30 Pamiętnik Czerwonego Pantofelka 00.00 VIPO 00.50 Short Świat w pigułce 01.10 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.00 A nom się to podobo 03.40 S2 Śląsk 04.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 04.30 Szlagrowe życie 04.55 A nom się to podobo 05.35 Sekrety natury 06.00 Short Świat w pigułce 06.10 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu ČT1 05:00 Jalna (14/16) 05:45 S Hurvínkem za lékařem 05:59 Dobré ráno s Jedničkou 08:30 Kouzelná školka 09:00 Včelka Mája (97/104) 09:30 Sněžná řeka: Sága rodu McGregorů (2/26) 10:20 Případy detektiva Murdocha II (12/13) 11:10 Věšák - Jolana Voldánová 12:00 Polední události 12:20 BBV, Předpověď počasí 12:30 Sama doma 14:00 Život na zámku (27/52) 15:00 PLANETA YÓ 15:55 Kouzelná školka 16:30 Byl jednou jeden... vesmír (22/26) 17:00 AZ-kvíz 17:30 Pod pokličkou 18:00 Události v regionech 18:25 Černé ovce 18:45 Krysáci 18:55 Šťastných deset a Šance milion 19:00 Události 19:35 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:50 Předpověď počasí 19:55 Sportka a Šance 20:00 Pošta pro tebe 20:55 Neobyčejné životy 21:55 Hřbitov pro cizince 23:15 Něco od Dvořáka... 23:50 Losování Sportky a Šance 23:55 Na stopě 00:20 Losování Šťastných deset a Šance milion 00:25 Suma sumárum aneb Kde jsou mé peníze 00:50 Po stopách 01:05 Sváteční slovo ředitele Ústavu pro studium totalitních režimů Daniela Hermana 01:10 AZ-kvíz 01:35 Kuchařská pohotovost 02:00 Události v regionech 02:30 Dobré ráno s Jedničkou ČT2 05:00 Kam zmizel ten starý song 05:35 Vzkaz Františka Jirásko 05:50 Chcete je? 05:55 Alchymie bytí 06:25 Babylon 06:50 Tajemství zvířecího těla 06:55 Redaktion D (7/13) 07:10 Asi son (2/10) 07:20 Máte mě! 07:35 KULTURA S DVOJKOU 07:50 Haló, haló! (1/85) 08:30 Panorama 09:10 Československý filmový týdeník 1956 09:25 Osobnost na Dvojce 09:35 Nehasit! Hořím! 10:00 Výjimečná architektura: Lambourn 11:00 Klietka 12:30 Kam zmizel ten starý song 13:15 Artmix 14:10 Toulky s Ladislavem Smoljakem 14:30 Televizní akademie - Umění 14:31 Česko jedna báseň: Petr Čermáček 14:50 Svět bez hranic 15:25 Nehasit! Hořím! 16:00 Výjimečná architektura? 16:50 Osobnost na Dvojce 17:00 Barvy života 17:55 Poklady světa 18:05 Eolské ostrovy 18:25 Haló, haló! (1/85) 19:00 Sabotáž 19:35 Zprávy v českém 19:50 KULTURA S DVOJKOU 20:05 Můj báječný rozvod 22:00 Vzkaz Vladimíra Beneše 22:15 Echo Pražského jara 2011 22:30 Divadlo žije! 23:00 Terra musica 23:30 Sólo pro... Silvii Josifosku a Gabriela Jonáše - Speciál 00:00 Filmkompas 00:25 Kultura.cz 00:55 Kultura.cz 01:20 Klobouček 01:50 Krásný ztráty 02:30 Chcete mě? 02:45 Sešli se... 03:45 Dědicové starých řemesel 04:00 Setkání v Panském dvoře 04:15 Josef Bláha archeolog a jazzman 04:35 Zašlapané projekty Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT2 z 2011 roku